rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins
Chris the Legendary Hero: The Journey Begins is a game being made by a teenage boy using the RPG Maker XP and is a spin-off of his (currently heavy editting) novel and soon-to-be video game The VirusMonster Hunters. The Legendary Hero series is three games long and two of the three are being developed staring two of the original characters from The VirusMonster Hunters series while almost all of the VirusMonsters villains from the VMH series also returns in this game along with some new characters. Story Chris is an average teenage until one day a strange light engulf him and wakens in another world called "Magleutix". After wandering around in a forest and in a grass plain he finds a city called "Heaven City" and stay there. He then finds out that he's a reincarnation of one of the two Legendary Heroes soon after he enters Heaven City and now must find a way back home while learning the secret origins of the mysterious evil VirusMonsters. What do the VirusMonsters really want and what can the new Legendary Hero Chris do to get back home and stop them? Characters 'The Heroes' Chris: The Main hero of the series. Chris is kind-hearted boy who dreams on going on an incredible adventure one day. One day as he's walking back home from school a strange light appears before him and engulfs him and when he wakes up he finds out that he's in another world. Armed with a strange sword that was in his hands as he wakes up he sets off to find out what has happend to him. Chris is also skilled in martial arts and has a friendly personality whih makes it easy for him to make friends. He finds out the he's a reincarnation of one of the Legendary Heroes making him one. Chris is the main hero's default name and can be change to the player's own liking. George: The hero's cousin and best friend who's the other Legendary Hero. During his life in Flordia, George also gets taken away by the light and winds up in Tech City. He's aggressive, hot-headed, a bit of a bad boy, and he loves to fight. But deep down he's a really good guy and helps out Chris when ever he needs his help. Just like Chris he's a reincarnation of one the two Legendary Heroes and also gets a weapon, but instead of a sword he gets laser guns. George is also his default name and can be change to the player's own liking. Shide: A mysterious character that helps the heroes on their way to become stronger and to find a way back to their home world. Shide's true identity is shrouded in mystery, but knows a lot about the ancient Legendary Heroes and the VirusMonsters. Who is Shade and what is he's purpose? (Note: There are only two playable characters, however at one point you control another character for a little while and doesn't fight, in the whole game even though it show three heroes) 'The Villains' The VirusMonsters: Ancient evil mysterious monsters from another world. They appeared in the Magleutix world 500 years ago and attacked the humans, however the VirusMonsters were stop the Legendary Heroes and sealed away into their own home world for all eternity. The VirusMonsters are ageless immortal monsters with the power of regeneration and other mysterious powers. The VirusMonsters also come in different variants, each deadly than the last. The people believed that the seal would last forever until one day the seal started to become weaker... Future Appearances Most of the characters in the first Legendary Hero game will reappear in the next game with some special guest stars. Locations First in the modern world then into another world that looks a little bit like the Middle-Ages in the past. The Hero's Home: Takes place in the modern time in the early year of 2006. Heaven City: The main city where the hero stays most of the time. Grass Plains: The grass fields around Heaven City and where some of the VirusMonsters roam around to attack the city. Forbidden Nazo Forest: A secret area in the game that can only be access after completeing the game once. Gameplay *Mostly the same thing as any other turn-base role-playing game. In this game you only control one party member throughtout the whole game until a certain point in the game where you control two party members instead. *Unlike other RPG games to learn skills (called "techniques" in the game) you must accomplish certain tasks by the people who live in Heaven City, which is optional, and can only do them after certain conditions are met. *A tournament where you can earn extra exp and money (called "gems" in the game) *Earning new and improve verisons of the weapon the hero uses is to find the right materials and forge it into the weapon's stronger verison (you forge by getting the material and asking the guy to forge it for you and can only be avaliable after certain events) *Also beaten the game once will allow you to start a new game with all your power-ups your characters have earned throughout the game within the same file you saved in. *The characters max level is 50 instead of 99 in this game. Graphics Custom Sprites and Battlers graphic by Chris Custom tilesets by zanyzora Default sprites and graphics by RPG Maker XP Music Default music by RPG Maker XP Boss Battle music by Shizu Music from Namco X Capcom Music from Megaman ZX Reception Good None so far Bad None so far Title and release information I'm adding new features into the game, like a new area to explore after completeing the game (going to do the same to the 2nd one), add in rematch boss battles so you can fight your favorite boss (favorite boss to beat), so the game will take a little longer to complete. Sorry about pushing the release date of my game back. Links Demo version: Chris the Legendary Hero Demo Full version: None See also Chris the Legendary Hero: Journey of Worlds Chris the Legendary Hero: Twilight Journey Category: Games by VirusChris Category: RMXP Projects